


Wait What About The Game???

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Because there will never be enough of that, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, I Need To Tag This, If Suga can't cry under me I'll make him cry under Oikawa, Koushi Gets Punished, M/M, Never enough of that either, Oh My God Don't Read This, Smut, Spanking, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Teasing, Top Oikawa Tooru, light S/M, oh boy, uh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Something wrong, Tooru?” Koushi purred under his breath, leaning closer so that only he heard.---
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Wait What About The Game???

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME DEFEND MYSELF
> 
> THIS IS UNEDITTED BECAUSE I CAN'T REREAD IT  
> I cannot stress enough how unedited this is
> 
> this probably is so bad with so many mistakes but- LISTEN IT'S MY FIRST WRITING SMUT PLEASE BE EASY ON ME
> 
> lets make a bet: How long will it take me to delete or orphan this?

Koushi grinned at the sight of his boyfriend’s blush, enjoying the sudden burst of pink dusting those high cheekbones.

_ So cute,  _ Koushi thought with a stifled giggle as he removed his hand from Tooru’s toned, jean-clad thigh. He looked back down at the cards in hand, deciding to go back to paying attention to the card game.

Koushi and Tooru were at Iwaizumi’s apartment, along with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, for their weekly game night, and they were playing Gin. 

Koushi could feel Tooru’s warning glance at him, but he just pretended not to notice, instead taking his turn and smiling widely at Iwaizumi's groan.

“You have to be cheating,” Iwaizumi accused, and Koushi only giggled in response. He wasn’t cheating, of course, but it was fun to be mysterious.

While Hanamaki took his turn, dramatically eyeing the circular table in front of them all, Koushi let his hand find its way back to Tooru’s knee, fingers dancing feather-light as they crawled higher up to his thigh. He bit his lip and set his hand down heavily, fingers digging gently into the fesh of Tooru’s inner thigh.

It was such a shame that Tooru’s long legs were covered by those damn jeans.

He felt the brunette’s body go rigid, and flicked his gaze back to Tooru’s face. He couldn’t begin to try and stifle his impish grin.

“Something wrong, Tooru?” Koushi purred under his breath, leaning closer to him so that only he heard. Matsukawa was taking his turn, and then it would be Tooru’s.

A strong hand bigger than Koushi’s own gripped his wrist, prying his hand away from Tooru’s lap. 

The grip was strong, but not yet bruising, and Koushi once again couldn’t contain his grin.

_ “Behave,”  _ Tooru spoke simply, eyes narrowed as he gave Koushi a side-glance. The silver-haired man just blinked his doe-eyes innocently in return, tongue in cheek.

“It’s your turn, babe!” Koushi said louder, making sure that his amusement in the fact that Tooru almost missed it in his distraction was clear. 

Fingers dug into his wrist before letting go.  _ Oh,  _ Koushi thought excitedly.  _ He didn’t like that. _

“Hmm, Okay,” Tooru chirped, lips turning up into a smile, and Koushi’s proud expression fell into a subtle pout. He wasn’t normally the pouty-type, that was all Tooru, but it was always a little frustrating when his teasing didn’t have the desired effect.

He didn’t like being  _ ignored. _

He mentally huffed as Tooru easily placed down cards, and shifted so that his head lay on Tooru’s shoulder. To the others at the table, it was probably just a sweet display of affection.

Koushi was only trying to get closer to Tooru so that their bodies would hide what Koushi’s busy hand was doing- slipping his hand tantalizingly up the back of Tooru’s shirt, moving his fingertips over soft, warm skin pulled taut over muscle, dragging his fingernails bluntly.

He grinned once again, self-satisfied at Tooru’s little shiver. He let his hand fall lower, lower,  _ lower,  _ until he was toying with the waistband of his boyfriend’s jeans.

His head was suddenly pulled back by his hair- not too harshly, but certainly surprising- and Koushi gasped. When had Tooru’s hand found its way into his wavy silver hair?

He expected the tug to be just a sharp, fleeting thing, but he could still feel his hair tugging at his scalp when Tooru spoke again. His eyes widened a bit, noticing Matsukawa’s curious- and fucking  _ amused-  _ stare.

“Well, me and Kou-chan will be taking our leave now. Bye-bye!” Tooru sang happily, casually, standing up. He still had tousled silver locks between his fingers as he stood up from his chair,  _ dragging  _ Koushi with him.

Koushi’s mouth fell open. “W-what? What about the game-”

Tooru finally released his hold on his hair, and tossed a faux apologetic look to his friends, who all held varying expressions. “We’ll be leaving then. Have a good game!” 

Iwaizumi scowled. “What?! You can’t just-”

The front door to his apartment had already slammed shut, Tooru leading the surprised Koushi out by a hand on the back of his slender neck.

\--

Koushi moaned, being shoved against the wall the second they stepped foot into their own abode. His back collided with the wall roughly, and Tooru’s lips immediately found his own. His hands raced to search for his boyfriend’s coat, unzipping it and pulling it off frantically as soon he found it.

Tooru chuckled, the sound low and  _ sexy,  _ and Koushi eagerly slotted their lips together again. Right when he was going to tease the brunette about being so excited- when he knew damn well it was the other way around- Tooru pulled away.

Koushi whined at the loss of body heat, and followed him, hands twisting into his shirt and tugging.

A hand grabbed Koushi’s chin and forced him to look up. Look up into intense chocolate eyes, that were displaying such hunger but also  _ amusement  _ that he almost whimpered. 

Fingers dug into the skin over his jaw, and if the grip wasn’t so tight, he would have smiled.

“So, you think that you can misbehave like that, then come home and get what you want?” Tooru’s voice was sultry, smooth and level and  _ dangerous _ , and Koushi nodded, because he didn’t know when to fucking quit.

“Well, you seemed quite eager to come home,” he answered, looking up at Tooru through lidded eyes and thick silver lashes. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to fuck me, baby. After practically manhandling me to our apartment?” His voice slipped into a purr, and he tugged at Tooru’s shirt again. 

Tooru’s eyes darkened, and Koushi felt excitement bubble in his veins. 

The taller leaned forward, closer, until his warm breath ghosted Koushi’s lips and made him shiver. “Go to our room, and strip. Don’t you dare touch yourself, you desperate slut.”

Koushi stopped breathing, the words going straight to his already half-hard cock, making the material of his jeans strain.

“Yes, sir,” he breathed out, and once Tooru let him go, he all but ran to their shared room. He tore his clothes off as quickly as he could, climbing onto the bed and waiting on his elbows and knees, just like he knew Tooru wanted.

He expected Tooru to be following closely after him, undressing as well, and huffed to himself when he heard the fridge all the way in their kitchen open.

He wanted to be fucked  _ now.  _

He wiggled his ass impatiently, arching it into the air while he plopped his head down to rest on a pillow.

So, it was going to be one of  _ those  _ nights.

One of those nights where Tooru would make Koushi wait, slowly turning him into a crying, begging  _ mess,  _ pushing him father and farther but never over the edge until Tooru himself decided to.

Well, that’s not what Koushi had been planning on, but it would  _ certainly  _ do. 

He  _ finally  _ heard footsteps coming into the room, and he turned his head to see Tooru,  _ fully clothed,  _ smirking his cocky fucking smirk.

Koushi wiggled his ass again, inviting. “Clothes off,  _ fuck  _ me,” he demanded, but it cut off into a loud, slightly pained gasp as Tooru hit his ass with a loud, stinging  _ smack! _

Oikawa’s warm, calloused hand caressed his cheek where he hit. “I don’t think you’re in the position to be making demands, Kou-chan. Have you forgotten your place?”

Oh, that  _ tone.  _ Tooru wasn’t messing around.

Hot precum dripped from his cock onto the sheets.

He nodded his head, the sting from the slap still making itself known. It was quickly fading, though, and Koushi wanted  _ more. _

“Well, you’re being slow. I’m wondering if you’re scared.” It was a weak taunt, but Koushi didn’t care. He just wanted that delicious sting that came with every hard spank from Tooru. He thrust his ass up, into Tooru’s hand. “Aww, is Master scared? Nervous because it’s been a while since he’s fucked me?” 

He held his breath, neck craned as he searched Tooru’s face for a reaction. The setter only hummed, dragging his calculating gaze over Koushi’s naked, vulnerable body. 

And then, before Koushi could even process what was happening, a strong hand was once again tangled in his hair. Tangled in his silver hair and  _ pulling,  _ until he was dragged almost painfully off the bed and onto the ground. He let out an almost embarrassing whine, as he was pulled like he weighed nothing and draped over Tooru’s very clothed lap.

Tooru was sitting on the edge of the bed now, not even shirtless, glaring down at Koushi who was bent over his legs.

Once again without warning, the hand in his hair vanished harshly, and came back down on his ass  _ hard.  _

He yelped, eyes squeezing shut and seeing stars, as the pain made his cxck jump. Usually, Tooru warmed him up, starting off with soft gropes and little smacks to ass before hitting him almost as hard as he hits a volleyball when he serves.

Not this time.

“What was that?” Tooru asked, tone sweet, as if he didn’t have a completely naked, achingly hard Koushi over his lap. 

Koushi opened his mouth to reply, to sass and push his luck a little further, but Tooru spanked him again. 

This time, he moaned, the pain turning into undeniable pleasure. 

Tooru grabbed a fistful of soft gray hair, and pulled Koushi’s back into an arch as forced his head up to look at him. “I don’t want to hear  _ anything  _ from you, unless it’s to say  _ yes, sir _ or  _ no, sir  _ like a good little slut, moan, beg for more, or tell me to stop. Got it?” He growled, and Koushi nodded as best he could.

“Y-yes, sir,” He whimpered, cheeks hot and flushed bright pink. Tooru hummed appreciatively before spanking him again, and again, and  _ again,  _ until the white flesh of his ass was bright red and burning. It hurt, but it hurt so  _ good,  _ and Koushi moaned at the feeling.

Tooru grabbed at his ass, fingers digging between his cheeks and brushing faintly over his hole. Koushi moaned again, unabashedly, and tried to push his ass into Tooru’s hand, but it only earned him another sounding slap, and then Tooru’s hand was gone.

Koushi whined, gripping at Tooru’s clothed outer thigh. “More,” He tried to demand, but it sounded more like a desperate cry.

“More what, baby? You need to be more specific.” Tooru’s hand was groping and squeezing at his flushed ass, and Koushi whimpered again. He’s been bent over Tooru’s lap before, plenty of times, but never like this. Never completely naked while Tooru is completely clothed, and something about it made him feel so vulnerable. He panted, achingly hard and his ass definitely bruising.

“Fuck me-” He tried again, voice throwing into a cried out moan as Tooru hit him again,  _ hard.  _

“I thought I told you to beg like a good little whore,” The brunette reprimanded, rubbing his hand gently over where he slapped. 

“P-please fuck me, sir,  _ please,  _ fuck me,  _ use  _ me!” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tooru moved his hands to grab Koushi by the waist, fingers gripping into his skin almost painfully, and lifted him into the air. Koushi gasped as he was thrown on his back onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress a few times before Tooru crawled on after him, grabbing their bottle of lube from their nightstand. 

Koushi grinned as his back collided with the sheets. He spread his legs, looking up at his boyfriend through hooded lids and thick lashes, thinking that he was  _ finally  _ going to get what he wanted. He brought his hand to his leaking cock as he heard the shuffle of Tooru’s clothes  _ finally  _ being removed and stoked himself slowly, moaning lowly. 

Tooru crawled over him, slipping a hand behind his neck and swooping down to kiss him, all teeth and tongue. He grabs Koushi’s wrist, pulling it away from between his legs and placing it above his head.

“Did I say you can touch yourself?” He murmured against his lips, releasing Koushi’s wrist and trailing his fingers down Koushi’s arm, to his shoulder, then tracing his collar bone, then slowly dragged his hand to Koushi’s hip. The silver haired-man shivered under him, and Tooru grinned down at him.

Koushi shook his head, looking up at Tooru with hooded, lust-hazy doe-eyes. “No, sir.” His body was trembling under his lover’s touch.

Tooru smirked, then reached to grab the bottle of lube. “There we go. Good boy.” 

Koushi considered talking back, demanding to be fucked  _ now,  _ but he couldn’t. Not with Tooru’s intense, wanting,  _ demanding  _ eyes holding him captive in place. He kept his hand where it was, and when Tooru’s eyes narrowed, he clasped both of his hands above his head. He raked his gaze over Tooru’s body- it’s been almost three years, now, but he still hasn’t gotten over how  _ hot  _ he was. The brunette’s years in Argentina had been  _ very  _ kind to him, blessing him with washboard abs, impressive biceps, and such  _ toned  _ long legs. Koushi’s breathing got heavier and he felt beads of precum drip down his cock.

Koushi bit his lip as he heard the familiar sound of the lube being opened, as he watched the thick, cold liquid pour over Tooru’s fingers. The boyish smirk Tooru gave him as he brought his coated fingers to Koushi’s entrance made his heart do cartwheels. 

The cold liquid smeared messily against the previously burning swell of his ass as Tooru pushed his fingers between his cheeks. Koushi inhaled sharply at the coldness of it, and again as two lube-covered fingers brushed against his hole.

“T-”

“I told you the instances in which you’re allowed to speak. Is this one of them?” Tooru cocked an eyebrow

Koushi whined, arching his back and resisting the urge to grind down on Tooru’s fingers.  _ “Please,  _ sir. Want you inside me,  _ please,”  _ He begged, skin warm and cheeks flushed bright.

Tooru hummed in acknowledgment, tilting his head as he peered down at Koushi, his wavy chestnut hair bouncing. “I don’t know if you deserve that, baby.” He pressed the pad a finger against Koushi’s entrance, just barely breaching it.

Koushi whined again, breathy and needy. He opened his mouth to beg further, desperate for Tooru to just give him something already, but it’s cut off into a loud, surprised moan as Tooru suddenly shoves  _ two  _ fingers knuckle-deep inside of him. It  _ burns  _ as it stretches him, and it’s so  _ good.  _ His lips fall open as his back arches even higher at the sudden intrusion. 

Tooru curled his fingers slowly, watching Koushi squirm under him. The smaller male panted lightly as Tooru twisted and uncurled and curled his fingers again, and his body quickly got accustomed to two fingers.

“More, more, _ more,”  _ He started chanting, his arms almost quivering as he kept them raised above his head. “N-  _ now.” _

Tooru pouted at him, scissoring his fingers inside him while running his other hand up Koushi’s torso, fingers spreading out across the smooth expanse of his skin. His hand stopped moving when his four fingers rested where his right shoulder met his neck, and his thumb where the silvernette’s left shoulder did.

“Still being a bratty whore, hm? That’s not how we ask for things, now is it?” The brunette thrust his fingers so that they jabbed against Koushi’s prostate, making him keen and let out a high-pitched moan.

Koushi tried to grind his hips down onto Tooru’s fingers, wanting that feeling again, but Tooru pulled his fingers away with another  _ tsk,  _ and grabbed his hip to still him. He tightened his fingers ever-so-slightly around his neck when Koushi whimpered, frustrated.

“Hm, don’t like being teased?” He purred, mocking, trailing his hand from Koushi’s hip to his cock. He wrapped his long fingers around the organ, brushing his thumb over the weeping, bright red tip. Koushi bit his lip, trying to stifle his desperate moan. “But you seemed to love teasing only an hour ago. What happened to that?”

Koushi’s pupils were blown wide, at the stimulation and at the barely-there pressure on his neck. “I- I just wanted you to fuck me, I’m sorry I’m sorry, Sir, please  _ please  _ fuck me I’m  _ sorry,  _ please fuck me-” He blabbered, interlacing his fingers above him and holding his own hands tightly. He squirmed, writhed desperately, tears already starting to well in his bright hazel eyes.

Tooru finally tightened his fingers around Koushi’s throat, not enough to fully cut off his airway but  _ enough.  _ Enough to make adrenaline course through the shorter’s veins and make his head fuzzy, with slight deprivation of oxygen and  _ pleasure,  _ as Tooru started stroking him firmly.

“That’s right, baby. You’re such a desperate little whore for my cock, that you decided to act up just to get me to fuck you. Isn’t that right, Kou-chan? You’re just a pathetic little cumslut for me, so desperate for me to fill you with my big cock, that you went and tried to tease me, hm? Hoping that I would take you home and just  _ fuck  _ you, fast and hard?”

Tooru could feel the moan that Koushi tried to let out under his hand on his throat, and he squeezed tighter around it before letting go. He twisted his wrist as he pulled on Koushi’s cock, digging his thumb into the slit on its head.

Koushi gasped loudly for air, eyes a little hazy, and threw his head back against the sheets, messy silver hair sprawling around his head like a halo. “A-  _ hahh, yes,  _ sir, I’m such a little whore for you, j-just wanted you so  _ bad,  _ wanted you to stretch me open with your big c-  _ ahhh!” _

Tooru shoved three fingers back into him, thrusting them in and out, finally at a pace that almost satisfied Koushi.

Almost.

Tooru’s fingers were long and thick and brushing against his prostate with every thrust, but it wasn’t  _ enough  _ and he wanted  _ more  _ already. 

“S-Sir,  _ please  _ fuck me, I learned my lesson I  _ promise,  _ I’ll be so good for you  _ please!”  _ He begged, arching his back and keeing as Tooru allowed him to thrust his hips down, fucking himself on Tooru’s fingers like a slut.

Tooru slowly, so  _ slowly  _ pulled his fingers out of Koushi, fingers slightly curled and dragging against his walls. Koushi whimpered for what seemed like the hundredth time, and brought his hands to clutch at Tooru’s broad shoulders. Thankfully, the man let him.

Tooru leaned down, giving Koushi a single tantalizingly sweet kiss, before grabbing the smaller’s more narrow hips and slamming into him without hesitation.

Koushi cried out, fingernails digging into Tooru’s shoulder. Tooru moaned as he sunk into Koushi’s tight,  _ tight _ heat, as his walls hugged his throbbing cock and sucked him in deeper. He paused, only for a moment, when he was completely seated in his boyfriend, and raked his eyes over him to make sure he was alright.

Koushi looked up at him with pleasure-drunk eyes, breathing heavy. 

Tooru  _ loved  _ that  _ he  _ could make Sugawara Koushi, the refreshing and reliable Sugawara Koushi, the steady and dependable and  _ put-together  _ Sugawara Koushi into such a slutty, blissed-out mess.

No one else saw this Koushi. Only him. 

The thought alone is enough to make him pull out until only the tip is inside the needy, tight heat that is Sugawara Koushi, and fuck back into him with abandon. He instantly started a hard, fast pace, hitting deep inside Koushi and eliciting loud, desperate, high pitched and drawn out moans from the flushed man.

He felt so  _ good,  _ and while Tooru wanted to continue to draw this out as long as possible, Koushi felt much too  _ good  _ around his cock and he felt his release rapidly approaching.

He wrapped a hand around Koushi again, and tugged on his dripping erection fast and hard. Koushi was gasping and moaning under him as he attacked that  _ spot  _ inside of him, and it didn’t take many firm strokes and twists of his wrist to have Koushi spilling all over his own chest and Tooru’s hand with a loud cry.

Tooru looked down at his boyfriend through his bouncing bangs, who’s loud moans were morphing into cute, overstimulated whimpers as Tooru kept fucking into him, continuing to abuse his prostate. Koushi’s jaw was slack as he writhed, whimpering moans, and with only a moment of hesitation, Tooru brought his cum-covered fingers to Koushi’s mouth and forced them between his lips.

Koushi’s nose scrunched cutely at the sudden taste of his own bitter cum, but he was quickly sucking on Tooru’s digits, tongue lapping at the pads of his fingers before dipping and swirling between them. It was tantalizing, and so  _ filthy,  _ and the sight was all it took for Tooru to spill inside of Koushi with a final, hard thrust that had the shorter crying out with crystal tears once again in those honey eyes.

  
  


\---

  
  


_ “Tooru, you can’t fuck me like that and then steal all the damn blankets!” _

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the ending of this fic??? how does one end something like this????
> 
> Thank you Shi-chan for letting me rant to you about this shitty little thing and reading over it. thank you reader for reading this trainwreck.
> 
> I am too scared to ask for thoughts or kudos so-  
> have an amazing day/night! <3


End file.
